


Morning Bliss

by monotonia_0304



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Go stream CYSM?, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Top Choi Soobin, Yeonbin being soft, Yeonjun being whipped for Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotonia_0304/pseuds/monotonia_0304
Summary: Yeonjun doesn't mind waking up cramped in the bottom bunk bed as long as his boyfriend is right next to him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 269





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I have attempted smut and I hope my attempt is at least readable. 
> 
> Yeonbin is my favorite ship, all the way, they are so cute, so I wrote this short fluffly thing.

Yeonjun couldn’t help to stare lovingly at the man sleeping besides him in the cramped little bottom bunk bed. 

Cuddling together to sleep was always a struggle, but one he was completely willing to go through an infinity of times if it meant waking up to next to Soobin's pretty sleeping face and hear the soft snoring coming out of his slightly opened pink lips. 

He was whipped. He had been for a long time. 

And how could he not be when he had managed to date what he knew was one of the most precious human beings of Korea, hell, of the world. Ever since they met during their training days he had been unable to really look away,but managed to convince himself he was just curious about how a person so shy planned to be an idol, and then impressed by his talent and passion and maybe just a little bit horrified by his lack of interest in fashion. But once the five of them were out together he knew that was bullshit, he was a goner the moment he stretched his hand with a shy bunny smile on his slightly chapped lips and said "I'm looking forward to working with you and I hope we can be good friends." 

Each day they spent together he found something else he liked about him. The way he laughed with his whole body, how his small pretty lips could expand into a huge grin he tried to cover with his big, delicate looking, pale hands. The way he towered over them yet still would try to make himself look smaller when talking to him, how he would be so pliant on Yeonjun using his face, neck and ears as a stress relief ball and would barely recoil the day he decided to start biting them while laying around in the California rental home that summer they all spent together with barely any adult supervision. And God did he loved how stern his whole face would turn when he was mad, jaw locked, lips pursed in a still adorable little pout, eyes cold and eyebrows scrunched together in a frown. If he was asked what was it that he liked about him he would've need at least an hour to list everything that made him fall for their leader and would need to add constantly to said list at least once a day. 

A small groan coming from said leader brought him back to reality as his eyes started to flutter open, lazily looking around before focusing themselves on Yeonjun, yawning loudly before scooting closer, hiding his sleep swollen face on his chest. 

"Don't look at me, my face is ugly…"

Yeonjun scoffed a laugh and hugged him closer, burying his face in his messy washed out purple hair, breathing in the scent of the shampoo they all shared, but somehow smelled sweeter in his boyfriend. 

"It is physically impossible for you to look ugly."

Soobin groaned and raised his face, lips pouty and sleepy eyes needy, demanding a good morning kiss that was immediately delivered, the eldest enjoying each second of his lazy neediness, delivering soft chaste kisses before diving into his mouth, giving absolutely zero fucks that they both had morning breath an a bit of dried up drool sticking to the corner of their mouths, because how or why would you care about that when you're kissing Choi Soobin?

"What if I went bald?" murmured Soobin in the kiss, large hands roaming through Yeonjun's naked chest, stopping at the edge of underwear. 

"You'd officially be the first cute bald person in history and I would polish your head everyday to make it shiny."

Soobin couldn't help but laugh in the kiss, momentarily interrupting their early morning make out session with his seal like laugh. Yeonjun laughed right along, basking in the beauty that was his boyfriend, shutting him up after a minute with another kiss, this one a bit more heated with just a pinch of lust added to it, smirking between it as he felt long nervous fingers toying with the elastic of his underwear.

"Is someone feeling needy?" Yeonjun whispered over his lips between kisses.

"It's your fault" Soobin pouted frowning a little "You've been poking me with your thing ever since I woke up."

"Well, what can I say? Y-junior is always happy to see you. And it's called a penis baby."

"I know what is called and If you call it Y-junior again I'm never having sex with you again" 

Yeonjun pouted before peppering short quick kisses all over his giggling boyfriend's face. 

"My Soobinnie is so mean" fake cried Yeonjun "So mean to his Yeonjunnie-hyung"

"Yah, what are you talking about? I'm a delight to be around!" 

"So mean to his hyungie" kept crying Yeonjun until he was the one being shut up by a pair of lips, the large hands previously resting on his torso taking a hold of his waist and in less than a heartbeat he was trapped between his boyfriend's body and the bed, unconsciously biting his lower lip when Soobin pushed his messy hair out of his face, letting him see his glorious forehead. The duality his lover could have sometimes left him speechless.

"I'm not mean. Do you want me to be mean to you?" Soobin spoke in a low, throaty voice, a devilish little smile on his lips as he watched his eldest blush. "So cute" he leaned to kiss his lips, making a trail of wet kisses from there down his neck, leaving some very obvious marks both their managers and make up noonas would nag them about later. "Hyung, you look so cute under me." 

It didn't take long before the slow heated kisses became needier and needier as they struggled to maneuver in the small bed, ripping each other's clothes off and throwing them somewhere in the room, not caring if they knocked over something in the process, Yeonjun cursing under his breath when the bottle of lube fell under the bed and laughing his ass off when Soobin fell to the floor trying to reach it. Luckily the little mishap wasn't enough to stop the two very horny men and in no time Yeonjun turned to a moaning mess as Soobin used three lubed up fingers to stretch him out. 

"Hyung, you're being to noisy"

"W-what the fuck were you expecting when you're - _oh, there, there, press there again!"_

Soobin laughed, taking his fingers out and making sure he was comfortable as he lined himself along his slightly gaping asshole. 

"Ready?" Soobin asked, taking one of his hands, lacing their fingers together. 

Yeonjun smiled brightly and nodded, enjoying being the bottom for a change, knowing full well his boyfriend loved being the pillow princess he was born to be, but would still indulge him every once in a while. 

It was always painful at first, his muscles tensing up and protesting the sudden foreign appendage making its way inside him. But it was easy to forget about the pain when your boyfriend is looking completely fucked out above you, lips moving in silent little curses as he breathed in deeply, controlling himself not to start moving right away, buried to the hilt inside the warm wet tightness that seemed to want to milk him for any and every amount of semen he had. 

A slow pace was started, small oh's and ah's along with the sinful wet sound their bodies made each time they collided together filling the room, sweet loving words whispered to each other's ear. But it wasn't enough, and slowly but surely it went from slow and nervous to an almost brutal jack hammering, Yeonjun drowning his loud moans in Soobin's lips, failing most of the time, knowing full well their poor maknaes could definitely hear them, and maybe even their neighbors did, but too busy by the immense pleasure they were in to care, Yeonjun gasped as the taller began repeatedly hitting his prostate, making him see stars with every thrust, not letting go of the firm grasp their hands were locked in, nails digging a little in the other’s skin. 

"G-gonna cum... _fuck_ , gonna cum!" moaned Yeonjun, feeling just a bit ashamed from being worked up enough to orgasm with his leaking dick untouched.

Soobin could just nod, trying to let him know he was close too, fearing his voice would fail him if he spoke. 

Yeonjun arched his back as the familiar heat at the pit of his stomach released, sending an electric like current that made him moan louder and tense his muscles, cursing under his breath as his orgasm hit him like a train, coming between their sweaty bodies, tears spilling down his cheeks as Soobin kept fucking into him with no mercy, searching his own relief and driving him into blissful overstimulation. A minute later Soobin spilled inside him with a whiny groan.

They laid like that, naked, sweaty and satisfied one in top of each other as they came down from their orgasm high. 

There was a knock at the door, giving Soobin enough time to cover their lower halves before Taehyun peeked in, already dressed in his school uniform.

"We're leaving for school now, please don't be disgusting and change your sheets" 

"And use protection!" Beomgyu added, pushing his way in so he could also see their very flustered elders "We can't afford for one of you to get pregnant"

Taehyun rolled his eyes.

"We are all men, Beomgyu"

"Life finds a way! And I'm older than you, show some respect!"

"I'll do that when you learn basic biology" 

"Soobinnie-hyung, Yeonjunie-hyung " sang Huening Kai, draping himself over the two shorter members of the Maknae line, ignoring their complains. "Don't have too much fun! We'll see you at the company later!" 

And with that they were left alone again, listening to Beomgyu and Taehyun incessant bickering before they walked out of the dorm. 

"I'm worried about what they teach kids in Daegu" mumbled Yeonjun as Soobin finally slipped out of him, biting his lower lip as he felt warm seemen slowly spilling out of him.

"Yoongi-hyung is from there and he turned out normal, let's not blame a whole city for whatever goes through Gyu's mind" Soobin replied, cleaning him carefully with a tissue before they further messed up the bed sheets.

They both laughed and stood up to begin their morning in a comfortable domestic manner, showering, cleaning up, thinking about what to have for breakfast before quitting, deciding to grab something on their way to the company and sharing a small kiss before they finally walked out of their dorm, talking about their schedules, so comfortable they didn't even noticed they were walking hand in hand until they ran into a street light, which made them laugh even harder.

All in all, it was a great start for a great day, but lately for Soobin, all days were great as long as he woke up next to his beloved Yeonjun-hyung


End file.
